


Candescent Carnality

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing left to do but wait for the birthday boy to come home and celebrate, Aoba is struggling to keep himself occupied. When Ren helpfully suggests he follow his lead and take a nap, Aoba finds himself climbing into bed.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the scent of the man he’s missing, Aoba’s mind - and hands - begin to wander. </p><p>Little does he know his lover is a lot closer to home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candescent Carnality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the old man's birthday, and is my contribution to Kouao-week!

'If you continue to pace in this manner then you will be liable for replacement floorboards in a matter of time.' Ren offered in his even tone, his head lifting from the windowsill to tilt towards to Aoba as if his words needed more direction.

They were heard. Aoba ceased his incessant back and forth of the bedroom, stopping mid-stride at the foot of the bed. 'And exactly how many more steps do you think it will take to do that?' He quipped.

'When comparing the current condition of the flooring and combining it with the force and speed at which you are pacing, I calculate it will take approximately-'

'Alright, alright, alright!' Aoba cupped his head to stop his overworked cells from exploding outwards. 'I don't know what else to do, Ren. Koujaku isn't due home for another,' He checked his coil – and not for the first time that hour, 'Three hours at least. What am I meant to do?'

'If you have completed all the preparations for tonight then I suggest you get some rest. Koujaku can hold his liquor considerably better than you so your body should be in an optimal state before you start.'

Aoba knotted his brows together, annoyed at his ALLMATE's ability to deliver harsh truths whilst still looking irresistibly cute. It was irritating, but the rounded mass of fur paid no heed to his master's ruffled feathers as he laid his head back down, eyes closing as he basked in the hazy afternoon sun. Ren chose the best spot, perched on the windowsill where the sunlight collected in a shimmering, golden pool; he was without a care, and for a moment Aoba found himself envying him. Then again, Ren was subject to listening to all of his ranting, his insecurities and his restlessness, and he did it all without tiring. For that Aoba was grateful.

'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' Aoba resolved, abandoning his pacing in favour of Ren's suggestion.

If he could spend the day snoozing Aoba could too.

He unbuckled his jeans and kicked them off, tossing his shirt down along with them. When just his underwear remained he pulled back the covers and clambered in, seizing the centre spot with a secret sense of victory.

It was rare for him to be at Koujaku's home alone, rarer still for him to have the opportunity to nap.

He flayed his limbs out triumphantly, stretching far and wide as he enjoyed the privilege of having an entire queen sized bed to himself, no gross hippo taking up the space. It was all his and his alone, free to roll about from left to right as he pleased. No one was there to encroach on his space, no one inching onto his side to spoon, to catch him in a warm embrace, to breathe ticklish tobacco stained air onto his naked neck.

As Aoba lay there both exhausted and wide awake at once he heaved a sigh, arm out stretched and lightly stroking the pillow beside him, strangely lonely in its emptiness.

He may have the bed to himself but where was the fun in that?

The euphoria of his victory began to fade and in its stead he felt the baroness of defeat. He missed him. Gross hippo or not, Aoba missed his presence when he wasn't there.

Mumbling to himself as though to speak louder would have his thoughts heard by the very man himself, Aoba threw back the covers with a flourish, flung his legs over the side and reluctantly heaved himself back out of bed.

He didn't really want to actively admit where he was going. He didn't want to bring the thought out of abstract obscurity and into vivid life. It didn't mean anything, really, he thought bitterly as he leaned down to the dirty wash basket.

It doesn't mean anything at all. His shirts are just bigger than mine and it is chilly in here.

That was his reasoning as he fished out a worn shirt and held it up for idle inspection. With no evident stains, it was still wearable. Sure enough he'd happily have worn his own but truth be told it was the only shirt he had with him, and as such he would need it fortonight. It was common sense to not wear it, then, and instead to choose an already worn one. A worn shirt that just so happened to be Koujaku's. An irrelevant fact, he reiterated to himself as he slipped it on over his head, still taking a moment to marvel at how he no longer had to sweep his tresses out from underneath the collar.  He rubbed at his bare neck, ignoring the growing heat in his cheeks as he made his way back to bed.

With limbs of lead Aoba fell back down on the soft mattress, crawling to his favoured spot and snuggling with renewed satisfaction under the covers.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the familiar scent of tobacco and cologne entice his senses. They were comforting scents, relaxing and reassuring. They embodied the essence of his lover, tiny fragments of him encapsulated in these invisible particles, unseen with the naked eye but a perfect picture in his mind.

It was now as though Koujaku was there, occupying the bed as he should be, the soft cotton shirt hugging Aoba's subtle curves as surely as the real thing was want to do.

As he shifted his weight he felt it brushing against his smooth skin, as gentle as fleeting caresses, and with that thought Aoba knew he was far from tired.

It wasn't sleep his body was craving.

He tossed from left to right, ignoring the buzzing sensitivity between his legs, though the harder he tried not to think about things the more vividly they presented themselves. He tied to suppress his desire  ~~down~~ , but it fought back fervently and undeterred.

Now any hope of a light afternoon doze was a distant speck on the horizon. His priorities had changed without his consent. 

He worried his bottom lip, catching it with his teeth and nibbling as he fought with himself. His intentions had been pure from the start.

It was Ren's suggestion he nap.

He was cold.

He didn't want to dirty his clean shirt.

It wasn't his fault.

He hadn't planned this. It was out of his control.

If Ren had been privy to his inner struggle, Aoba mused as a distraction, then the ALLMATE would surely offer his wisdom.  _It is a physiological reaction. You have gone through periods of over stimulation in your youth and it is not healthy to ignore..._ or something like that.

Was he just soothing his conscience though?

Glancing up Aoba checked the state of Ren, confirmed he was still soundly asleep, and therefore oblivious to the atrocity of his master's weakness, before resigning himself to his fate.

_It will help me sleep. That's why I'm doing this. To help me sleep._

Swallowing the lump in his throat Aoba rolled onto his back, his eyes clenched tightly shut in an ever prevailing denial as he inched his hand across his chest. He felt the flatness through the cotton, walking his fingers from one side to the other and dragging them lightly backwards,  _accidentally_  sweeping over a nipple.

'...Ah...' Aoba let out a small moan.

He let his fingers trail blindly back and forth until they stumbled over his protruding nipple, a stolen gasp falling from his bitten lips as he toyed with the stub. He rubbed it through the shirt, catching it between his fingers and closing in on it until the small electric buzz emanated down to his loins. He bucked his hips, impatient already to move down, but he persisted, ignoring the demands and instead giving his tortured nipple a playful tug. He did this the same way Koujaku would; slowly nurturing the budding arousal, building the pleasure upwards. With his broad hands palming Aoba's nipples, dexterous fingers tweaking them and rolling them just like this, Koujaku would reduce his lover to a squirming, blushing mass in seconds. Though Aoba was not feeling it as strongly as he mimicked these actions, it was enough to make him hard. He moved over to his other nipple quickly, squeezing and pulling and teasing

 _Does it feel good?_ Koujaku's voice rang deep in Aoba's mind. The heat in his cheeks intensified as he imagined the breathless and concerned voice, pulling the shame of his actions to the very surface.

'Ko... Koujaku...' Aoba replied aloud, adding a small moan as he let his hand hike up his shirt. He tucked it beneath his chin, arching his back as both hands smoothed over his naked torso. He wanted to wrap around his throbbing cock already, rubbing it as best he could against the cover, letting the silky fabric of the bedding become wet with his arousal, but with Koujaku not due back home for a while he wanted to take his time  ~~a little.~~  So he teased himself, indulged in the ticklish pleasure that playing over his hardened nipples gave to him, dragged his nails across them and rubbed them tenderly. In the wake of his fingers his skin tingled, silently begging for more as his entire frame became sensitised. The time had come when he could stand no more.

Kicking the covers down Aoba opened his eyes, shyly glanced down at his own body. His chest was rising and falling heavily, rosy pink nipples taut, and upon his underwear was a small dark stain. He blushed at his own lewdness, tried not to think about how dirty he must look, and hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of his underwear. He pulled them down to his thighs, let his hard cock spring free – it jutted up proudly from his bony hips, swollen and flush with colour.

As if it were his first time doing this Aoba reached out and curiously trailed a single finger from tip to base, shuddering as an intense bolt of pleasure fired up his abdomen. His cock twitched, a fresh drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip, sliding over the glistening crown lazily. Aoba could already smell the heady scent of sex permeating the room, mingling with the tobacco and sweet masculine scent that was Koujaku's natural odour. For a moment the scent of his absent lover was so strong Aoba could have sworn the man was near, but a glance at the clock revealed he still had plenty of time.

With his finger Aoba circled his crown, collecting the dew and smearing it across himself. He sucked in sharply, the sensation pleasurable but far from satisfying. He wanted to feel it more, so much more.

_Do you want it?_

Aoba furrowed his brows, listening to the conversation that had started in his mind.

_Tell me you what you want, Aoba._

'Pl-please...' Aoba squirmed, treating his hand as if it were not his own. He spiralled it around himself, not giving in to what he desired. Though he ached to the extent it was starting to hurt he held himself off.

_I won’t know to keep going if you don't tell me._

Koujaku had that way about him. His words, spoken gently and with the utmost sincerity obscured the true meaning to the point Aoba found himself almost taken in by then. When he spoke like that it was near impossible to detect the true meaning, but Aoba knew better. The dialogue in his mind was as real as his lust, frustrating him and making the stain on his cheeks ever darker.

'...T-Touch me...Koujaku...' He pleaded, voice breaking into a hoarse whisper. 'A-Ahhn...!'

His back arched fully off the bed as he took his hard cock into his palm, rubbing gingerly from top to bottom. He twisted at the tip, changing the pressure as the collected his own fluid onto his skin, using it to make the rest slick. Soon his hand was gliding with ease, the lewd squelches mingling with heated breaths. It filled the room, drowning out all other sounds and ringing loudly in Aoba's ears.

_You... look so sexy right now, Aoba. When you bite your lip like that, I know you're feeling it..._

'Don't talk like that...hng...!' Aoba tossed his head to the side as if to shake the words from his mind. There was no escaping it.

In his mind he imagined Koujaku's caress, firm but gentle – and full of love. It was as if he radiated his feelings like body heat, so that all their touches lifted Aoba's heart. When they made love it was both tender and fierce; their hips ground together, barely parting before reuniting again. They moved to their own rhythm, Aoba's sweet voice being coaxed from within him as he climbed higher and higher towards...

'Koujaku... I...' Aoba moaned loudly, his hand moving faster as he raced to climax. He gripped his shirt between his teeth, soaked it with his saliva and spilling his muffled groans into it. His mind emptied of everything but Koujaku.

His toes curled as the first waves rolled over him, sweeping across all his senses and stealing his breath. The force of it lifted his hips, his legs open wide as he came, hot splashes coating his torso.

He found himself drowning in sweet ecstasy, bright colours flashing behind his closed lids as the intense euphoria rolled out to the very tips of his hair.

'Koujaku...!'

His free hand clawed at Koujaku's pillow, holding on tightly as the final spasms began to subside.

He had made quite the mess of himself. Collapsing back down on the mattress he felt his own drained sweat clash with his clammy skin, cold and sticky. He winced, more so at the state of his hand as he pulled it from his member.

'Ahh....' He sighed, embarrassed by himself. He'd come  _hard_.

Fluid splashed up his torso, still rippling with exertion and remnants of pleasure, all the way to his chest. It webbed between his fingers, too, thick and gooey. 'Guess I should shower now.' He said aloud, carefully easing the shirt over his head and inching out his underwear, keeping his stained hand elevated. He'd have to change those sheets, too. All he wanted was to roll over and sleep, bask in the glory of the afterglow, and fall into a hazy afternoon doze. Alas, it was not meant to be.

On wobbly legs Aoba made his way to the bedroom door, yawning leisurely.

''Eh!?' Aoba jumped back, startled by a wetness on his foot. Looking down he spied smears of dark fluid on the wooden floor, matching the small spots of red on the sole of his foot. _Blood?_

Grabbing a tissue from the bedside, Aoba wiped the floor and his foot clean, then trudged to the shower, idly wondering when he'd hurt himself.

  
  
  


 


End file.
